The cure to misery
by master of cheese graters
Summary: As the village sacrifice Naruto lived a miserable life. However, that is soon to change once two very special entities enter his life as a means to happiness. Will it help? Fairly odd parents crossover. Being adopted by SilverCheetah-the-Yautja-Ambu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or fairly odd parents**

**If anything in this story is incorrect or Misspelled names or other such business I apologize.**

Usually on the day of October 10th the village of konoha is full of celebration and happiness remembering the fourth hokage's sacrifice to defeat the nine-tailed fox that threatened the well being of the village. Everyone was usually happy, but one…

Uzumaki Naruto at age 8, believed to be orphaned by the fox was all-alone. Especially since no one wanted to take him in considering he was only seen as the 'demon' and nothing more.

But this day was worse then the rest of the days of the year. On this day he wasn't just ignored and scorned, he was on the run. The villagers had decided to take their vengeance on Naruto despite the fact he didn't recognize most of the people, let alone done them any wrong. Beatings, insults, to the point of mobs and search parties consisting of drunken villagers and ninjas.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him Naruto was trying in vain to avoid his ninja pursuers. Even though they were drunk, as ninjas their bodies could handle it better, and they were just plain faster then Naruto at the time anyway. Unfortunately lady luck had not visited Naruto this day for he soon found himself in a dead-end alley.

Turning around he was greeted with a group of leering ninjas and villagers ready to 'give him what he deserves'. Sighing, Naruto resigned himself to his fate at the hands of the villagers and ninjas…

XXXX

When he finally got home he was worse for wear. While the bruises weren't there anymore due to his unusual healing rate, he was still in pain and suffering from aches. Getting to his room, he didn't even bother changing clothes and just plopped onto bed wondering why the people of konoha are especially mean to him on this day.

This happened to him every year he could remember in his life on the same exact day; October 10th. It was always during the festival too; in fact the villagers were especially intent on keeping him from enjoying the festival this day as well as going out of their way to hurt him physically or emotionally. What was even more depressing was the fact that this day was his birthday. Finally feeling sleep embracing him, Naruto fell asleep with the thought of_ I wish someone would be my friend…_

Little did Naruto know that soon his wish would be realized in a way he would never think of.

XXXX

Mornings never were good for Naruto; the sun was always too bright! Getting up out of bed he was pleased to realize that most of the aches from yesterday were gone. Fixing himself a bowl of ramen Naruto had breakfast.

After breakfast and getting his clothes on he was heading towards the door. On his way to the door he saw something that puzzled him; an 8-ball fortuneteller. Usually that isn't something unusual, but what was unusual was that he never had one of those before, didn't get one yesterday, and didn't even have toys in general. You can guess his reaction. He screamed in joy, finally having a toy to claim as his own too concerned with that to even consider it as a hazard or trap. Grabbing it he decided to have some fun and ask it some questions. Pity the answers weren't mood boosters.

"Will I have fun today?"

_All sides point to no_

"Aww man, umm will I make friends today?"

_Improbable_

"…Will I do anything enjoyable today?"

_No_

"Oh screw you!" Chucking it at the wall Naruto was surprised to see it break and fall to the floor. It's not the breaking that surprised him, well maybe a little. What surprised him was the pinkish mist that suddenly rose out of the broken toy as if there was something within the ball.

Approaching the mist out of curiosity Naruto received yet another good surprise for the day when what appeared to be spotlights and a small little stage appear out of nowhere with two of the strangest creatures he ever laid eyes on floating above it.

The one on the left appeared to be male. Dressed in black pants and a white shirt with a black necktie and green hair that was slightly slicked forward. It also had green eyes, looking like an average middle-class man. Or he would have if not for the little golden crown on his head, little transparent insect-type wings on his back and. Was that a stick? No it wasn't a stick whatever it was, it was a back rod with a yellow star on the end of it and Whatever the creature was holding it in it's hand.

The one on the right appeared to be a female. Pink-haired in a rather swirl style with matching pink eyes; it too shared the black pants style of the other one. Only it had a yellow shirt rather then a white shirt. Also it had the same crown, wings and wand-like thing in its hand as the other one. Both creatures were around half Naruto's size. He was interrupted from his observations by their voices.

"Hey there champ! I'm Cosmo!" The male introduced.

"And I'm Wanda!" Said the female.

"And we're…" The both began saying. "…Your fairy godparents!"

"Huh?" Stupefied beyond belief at the events that just transpired, Naruto passed out.

…**What the hell did I just create? Seriously I just thought of this off the top of my head, and I have no idea how to continue this without way overpowering Naruto. Eh, I'll think of something. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or fairly odd parents**

**If anything in this story is incorrect or misspelled names or other such business I apologize.**

_Previously_

_"__Hey there champ! I'm Cosmo!" The male introduced._

_"__And I'm Wanda!" Said the female._

_"__And we're…" The both began saying. "…Your fairy godparents!"_

_"__Huh?" Stupefied beyond belief at the events that just transpired, Naruto passed out._

XXXX

A few minutes later

Drearily opening his eyes Naruto saw the male called Cosmo talking to a similar creature with black hair that was in a doctor's outfit.

"Dr. Rip Studwell, will Naruto be okay?" worriedly asked the green thing.

"Well Cosmo, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that Naruto is perfectly okay and you didn't even need to call me in the first place. The bad news is that your insurance isn't going to cover this." His tone was strict business and no nonsense, quite the counterpart to Cosmo actually.

"No! Why won't my insurance cover this? Is there anything I can do?" he would've said more except the one identified as Wanda pushed him out of the way.

"Cosmo you idiot! Aren't you the least bit concerned about Naruto? Thank you for your help doctor, we'll take it from here." Seeing Dr. Rip Studwell nod his head and poof away Wanda turned to Cosmo ready to hit him. Or would have if not for a groan coming from Naruto's direction. "Oh he's awake!" Rushing over to said blond Wanda awaited his awakening.

"Ugh, what? What are you still doing here?" Naruto thought that they were just some illusion that a ninja cast before or something. He didn't expect them to still be there.

"Of course were here! We are your fairy godparents after all." Wanda knew what Naruto was going through, most kids are skeptical or don't know what the hell is going on at first.

"I don't know what a fairy godparent is, but if you guys don't leave soon I'll have to somehow go get ANBU to get rid of you." With that he got up and started towards the door, but was stopped by Cosmo.

"Whoa whoa whoa, settle down Naruto. You can't just announce to everyone who we are."

"And why is that?"

"Because we'll just go away forever then."

"Go away forever? Tell me, as far as I'm concerned, you two are breaking in to my home and you could be potentially hazardous. Why wouldn't I want you two gone?"

"That is because we are your fairy godparents."

"You keep using that term. What is a fairy godparent for crying out loud!?"

"Wish for something." Challenged Cosmo.

"What?"

"Make a wish; say 'I wish' and add something you want after that." Clarified Wanda.

"Okay, I wish I had a bowl of ramen."

"You got it!" With that they both waved their wands and a bowl of ramen puffed into existence right in front of Naruto, who promptly dug in.

"That is awesome!" Taking another bite he then asked. "What else can you guys do?"

"Any kind of wish as long as it is within the rules" Supplied Wanda waving her wand causing a pink book the size of Naruto to materialize in front of him.

"Wow. That is a big book." Mesmerized by the sheer size of it Naruto couldn't help but stare. That is until it promptly vanished when Wanda waved her wand again.

"I know what you are thinking. How can I have wishes when the sheer size of the book probably limits wishing capabilities that much right?" Seeing nod she continued, "Don't worry, most of the book isn't just rules but also guidelines and other rules not just for wishes, like fairy politics. Plus, the rules themselves are actually easy to follow."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Okay then. Ummm…You can't wish to change another person's thoughts and feelings. Their thoughts are their own, and as fairies we operate on fairness. If you want to change a person so bad you have to somehow do that yourself." By the end of her statement, she was wearing reading glasses while reading from the pink book which appeared out of nowhere again.

"How do you keep making that book appear out of nowhere anyway?" He was rather curious about that.

"That is a trade secret that only fairies know." Floating over to Naruto she asked. "So what do you want to do today, now that you have fairy godparents?"

It was a good question too, what did Naruto want now that he had magical wish granters at his command to give him whatever he wanted as long as it followed the rules? As an immature little 8-year old in a candy store his grin spread across his face to suggest no good would ever come from him. A single word that escaped his lips was more then enough to seal the fate of anyone who got in his way.

"Pranks" was all that was heard before Naruto rushed off leaving Cosmo and Wanda no choice but to follow. Today was going to be a long day for them, they realized.


	3. Announcement

I have an announcement to make, and I apologize for waiting so long.

I am officially setting down the quill for a indefinite time. My reasons are a bit of what you see in the contents of these dreaded types of chapters you occasionally see. School, work, family, personal life, laziness, not feeling the writing spark etc etc.

But the problem is that I am actually proud of what I have created in the fanfiction universe, so I am officially putting up all my stories up for adoption in the hopes that they might continue on...eventually.

Now I'm not gonna lay out ground rules about how you must write them if someone decides to, but I will ask that you keep the concept the same, pairings, if any, are up to you, but please don't rush them, and make it good…hopefully.

If someone does decide to adopt any of my stories, please PM me to tell me so that I can at least look out for the story in the future.

I'll still hang around the site to read the stories, offer constructive criticism, and even try to help when people need input.

As for this "chapter" flame or criticize me if you must (I did wait this long before dropping this bomb on any of my subscribers).

But please for the love of all that is holy, don't leave reviews like:

"Don't quit, ur writing is soooo good!11!" (I don't need to say why)

"I'm sorry that is has come to this and I hope you continue again someday." (It's not going to change my mind)

If someone pms me to adopt my story, I will post the news as a chapter so that any curious readers can see for themselves.

Once again, I'm sorry for waiting so long before dropping this bomb on everyone and I wish everyone the best.


End file.
